lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Skyrimlord3/Sky's Top 100 Bands/Musicians
Yeah, I just do a quick-sumerization countdown on my favorite bands. These are my own opinions, so here we go: 100. The Mighty Mighty Bosstones Alright, first things first. I have to say their song "The Rascal King" is one of my favorite songs of all time. Other than that, most of their music left me saying: "That was okay." I sometimes don't understand the hype behind them, but they are incredibly talented and would probably go and see them live if they ever came around. 99. Green Day Green Day is one of their bands where I thought I was mega cool and edgy for liking them. As time goes on, I kind of realized: "That aren't as great as I thought..." I mean, songs like "Castaway" and "St. Jimmy" are great and all, but I feel that songs like "Basket Case" and "American Idiot" just kind of fall short after listening to them for the 100th time on the radio. 98. Cypress Hill I love these guys for some reason.Well, I used to. Black Sunday was a decent album, with "Insane in the Brain" being crazy catchy. Their newer stuf just isn't the same, though. Then again, I don't even know if B-Real still leads Cypress Hill...? 97. Flogging Molly IRELANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Besides that, "Tobacco Island" is another favorite song of mine. The reason that I actually put these guys so low is because I haven't personally listened to enough of their music. I should really get around to that. 96. Imagine Dragons Remember when I was obssesed with these guys? I sure do, cause I still kinda am! After hearing so much of this band on radio and on my MP3 player, I realized that their second and third album kind of suck. "Night Visions", their first album, is still something I kind of cherish, though. I really love the lyrics to "Bleeding Out" and "Amsterdam" and- I'm doing it again. 95. Rancid These guys are kind of a guilty pleasure band with songs like "Timebomb" (which got me into some punk music" and "Ruby Soho" sounding great. On the other hand, they just weren't perfect in general. I really don't have much to say for these guys other than I dig them. 94. Beck Beck is one of those bands where you love him, hate him, or mainly hate him but also kinda love him. "Loser" is a great song (about Miles), and I still love "Devil's Haircut". Sadly, his recent music has gone really downhill with songs like "Dreams" and "Wow". He went from raw alternative to overdone pop. Jack of all trades, master of none comes to mind when I think of him. 93. Tone-Loc Certain hip-hop is kind of a guilty pleasure to me. I haven't got much to say, probably due to the fact he only made one album, such as the next person. *Hums "Funky Cold Medina"* 92. Hozier Again, he only ever made one album. Unlike Tone-Loc, he is still active within the music community and may be working on something right now. "Take Me to Church" is an amazing song, but "From Eden" is my third favorite song of all time. I would put him WAY higher if he had more music. 91. Weezer I love Weezer, and they sound great live, but GOD the INCONSISTENCY! For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I'm referring to them releasing a good album, then a bad one, a good one, then a bad one, a good, then a- okay, you get it. They are an all around good band, with "Pork and Beans" being my favorite song by them. 90. Temple of the Dog Another one album project, Temple of the Dog brought together a band I love, Soundgarden. They brought together one of my least favorite bands of all time, Pearl Jam. Besides creating two significant bands, Temple of the Dog had some good songs, with "Hunger Strike" being the most well-known. 89. The Presidents of the United States of America I feel like I'm the only person who likes these guys some days. Sure, "Peaches" and "Lump" were good songs, but I feel like "Tiny Explosions" is one of the most underated songs I've ever heard. I mainly put them so low is because I wasn't a fan of their last two albums. Although their last two albums were meh, they are still respectable musicians. 88. "Weird Al" Yankovic I have my reasons. In all seriousness, I love his music from the 80s and 90s, but his newer stuff just isn't quite as energetic. It just doesn't seem the same. It seems like Al started to lose interest around , which makes me kind of happy that he retired from albums, since "The Hamilton Polka" sounds a lot better than "Mandatory Fun". (Now we just need Jacksfilms and Weird Al to team up and make Alexander Hamilton 3.) Category:Blog posts